Demo Watashi mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!
by LittleSelene
Summary: por fin! luego de meses llego con el capi nuevo! no me maten! . ABANDONADO
1. Prologo Maho: La tienda mágica

Demo Watashi mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!  
  
By: Selene y Kitty…. ^^U  
  
Disclaimer: No tengo ni la más mínima idea de a quién pertenece Magical Doremi… pero una cosa es clara.. no es mía xD así que porfis no me demanden, que esto lo hago de puro aburrida ^^UU  
  
Notas iniciales: Bien… la verdad no me he visto mas que la primera temporada de la serie de Magical Doremi… o Ojamajo Doremi... pero me gusta mucho… es muy divertida, y con unos amigos más, estamos haciendo una historia colectiva en que somos aprendices de brujos (penoso, no? XD) bueno… a raíz de eso se me ocurrió redactar un fic… espero les guste… hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan con la serie, pero da lo mismo, así lo pongo yo, se supone que esto es cuando las chicas ya tiene unos 18 años… Mayorka se quedó como granoin por que ellas nos lograron ser brujas, por la cosa esa de Nicole, así que Mayorka volvió al mundo de la magia, aquí no entran ni Momoko ni Hana, ni los Flat 4 ni ninguna otra cosa que no esté en la primera temporada… por lo menos no por ahora… eso sería… ah! En cuanto al nombre… obviamente se vio influenciado por "Mahou Tsukai Tai!" xD El titulo significa "Pero yo también quiero aprender magia!" Por así decirlo ^^UUU pues.. Nada mas por ahora.. solo pásenlo bien…  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Prólogo: Maho: La tienda mágica...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
- Vaya.. que tranquilo se ve todo esto.. ¿No? - el hada miró a su ama…  
  
- Si… extrañamente tranquilo… seguramente en cualquier momento lle… - junto en ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar ruidos afuera del recinto…  
  
- ¡Te dije que por favor no llegaras tarde!  
  
- ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Se veía taaaaaaaaaaaan apetitoso…  
  
- Ya dejen de pelear… - justo en ese momento tres chicas entraron al recinto debían tener uno 18 años… una era alta y delgada, de cabello corto color azul, ojos del mismo color… otra era mas baja, de pelo algo más largo, en color castaño claro, ojos marrones muy hermosos, y la última… una extraña chica… con un extraño peinado… cabello color rosa… ella era… diferente…  
  
- ¡Hola chicas! - el hada salió de donde se encontraba para ver a las extrañas chicas.  
  
- ¡Hola Lala! ¡Tanto tiempo! - las tres corrieron hacia Lala y hubo grandes muestras de afecto, en eso la extraña mujer las miró…  
  
- Ejem… ¿no se olvidan de alguien? - las chicas se giraron y la vieron… sus ojos se abrieron, no parecían poder articular palabra…  
  
- ¿Ma… Mayorka? O_O - la mujer las miró con el ceño algo fruncido...  
  
- ¿Se puede saber a quien más se esperaban? - la bruja sonrió ante la mirada que le dieron las chicas...  
  
- ¡Mayorka! - las tres chicas abrazaron a la bruja - ¡Mayorka! ¿Qué te pasó? - realmente había sido una gran sorpresa para las brujas encontrarse a Mayorka nuevamente, y más aún… como una… HUMANA…  
  
- Jajaja… pues…luego de hacer grandes méritos por años.. logré que la reina consiguiera una forma de volverme a mi apariencia humana ¡ya no volveré a ser un granoin nunca mas!  
  
- ¿Piensas volver al negocio de la tienda?  
  
- ¡Para eso hemos venido Lala y yo! ¡Y ustedes nos ayudarán! - repentinamente las chicas se callaron…  
  
- Mmm… Mayorka… lamento desilusionarte… pero ahora…. Nosotras ya no somos estudiantes de primaria… de hecho… yo estoy estudiante Administración, y en mis ratos libres trabajo en una pequeña tienda que vende artículos de música… - la que hablaba era Sophie…  
  
- Lo que es yo… estoy estudiando medicina… además… toco en una importante orquesta de la ciudad… y debo practicar violín todas las tardes… - Emilie también se mostró algo triste…  
  
- Pero… ¡Doremi siempre fue una inútil! ¡Seguramente ella no tiene nada que hacer! - Mayorka recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de la chica de cabello rosado…  
  
- Mayorka… yo… yo… la verdad… ¡aún no logro entrar a la universidad! ^^U - Mayorka se fue hacia atrás… - pero aún así… estoy muy ocupada estudiando… y tomo unos cuantos trabajos de medio tiempo… y… y… también está mi novio…  
  
- O_O ¿No… novio? - Mayorka creía que ya lo había escuchado todo en la vida…  
  
- ¿A cual te refieres? - Sophie la vio con cara aburrida - por que con Takuya terminaste la semana pasada, y Koji te cortó hace ya un mes, ¡no duras ni tres días con alguien!  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Tu no te metas en eso! Para tu mayor información… estoy saliendo con.. con… con…  
  
- ¡Con nadie!   
  
- Pero… ¡de todas maneras estoy ocupada! - Mayorka las vio con cara decepcionada…  
  
- ¿Y… Bibi?  
  
- Ella está por entrar a la preparatoria, y es importante se prepare bien para los exámenes… - Mayorka sentía como su mundo se quebraba en miles de pedacitos…  
  
- T__T Bueno… la tienda siempre estará abierta para ustedes… inauguramos mañana ;_;   
  
- ¡Aquí estaremos! Ahora… yo debo irme a estudiar…  
  
- Yo tengo que practicar violín…  
  
- Y yo mejor me voy a casa… me deben estar esperando para cenar…  
  
- Sí.. nos vemos… - todas se despidieron y las chicas salieron de la tienda…  
  
- ¿Mayorka? ¿Estás bien? - Lala se acercó a la bruja…  
  
- Si… era obvio que no serían niñas para siempre.. debo admitir que tal vez me encariñé mucho con ellas… será mejor comencemos a ordenar esto si queremos abrir mañana…  
  
- Sí…  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
El chico caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad… iba cabizbajo, con los hombros caídos y murmurando frases poco claras…  
  
- Vaya… no pensé que me iba a pasar esto… ¿qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? Todo me pasa por ser así… nunca debí involucrarme en eso.. no… ¡ay! ojalá hubiera alguna forma de mejorar todo… - justo en ese momento llegó un extraño papel volando e impactó contra su cara… el chico lo tomó en sus manos y lo leyó lentamente…  
  
MAHO: LA TIENDA MÁGICA  
  
REINAGURACIÓN  
  
TODOS INVITADOS  
  
30% DE DESCUENTO EN   
  
TODOS LOS ARTICULOS  
  
Decía unas cuantas cosas mas que no terminó de leer… arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo… siguió caminando… en ese momento chocó contra un pequeño cartel… lo leyó lentamente…  
  
POR AQUÍ ---  
  
MAHO: LA TIENDA MÁGICA  
  
PRONTA REINAGURACIÓN  
  
Dio una fuerte patada al cartel mientras volvía a ignorar el anuncio y seguía caminando… poco después le pareció ver una extraña aglomeración de hormigas… parecían formar unas palabras…  
  
MAHO: LA TIENDA MÁGICA  
  
El chico abrió los ojos enormemente mientras se restregaba la cara… las hormigas ya no estaban, deicidio levantar la vista… pero una nube de extraña forma llamó su atención  
  
PRONTA REINAGURACIÓN  
  
MAHO: LA…  
  
- ¡Ya entendí el mensaje! - cerró los ojos con fuerza y todo pareció volver a la normalidad… siguió caminando algo mas derecho.. - me pregunto por qué tantos anuncios… U - un poco mas adelante pudo ver otro anuncio pegado en un poste de luz… - ¿dónde diablos estará esa tienda? - justo en ese momento su vista de fijó en un cartel de luminosas letras  
  
MAHO: LA TIENDA MÁGICA  
  
- Así que aquí está… no pierdo nada si entro a ver que hay… - el chico lanzó un suspiro mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la tienda…  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Soy una tonta! ¡No puedo creer me haya olvidado el cuaderno! ¡Ah! ¡Todo es por culpa de Mayorka! - Doremi corría rápidamente por las calles, tratando de volver a la tienda… - ¡No alcanzaré a sacarle fotocopias!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Listo! Esto se ve bastante más decente - con un poco de trabajo y algo de magia, ahora la tienda se veía bastante presentable como para la reinaguración, en ese momento se escuchó la campanilla de la entrada y un extraño chico entró a la tienda… Lala no tardó en transformarse en gato…  
  
- Hola… ¿Está abierto?  
  
- Bueno… la reinaguración es mañana… pero si quieres puedes ver las cosas, solo no rompas nada… - el chico asintió y Mayorka fue a la parte trasera de la tienda… Lala se quedó observando…  
  
- Vaya… tienen muchas cosas… aunque… dudo este tipo de artefactos surtan efecto… - el chico comenzó a revisar todas las cosas que tenía la tienda, se detuvo frente a unos amuletos que llamaron su atención - me pregunto… no… la magia es mentira… estas cosas no pueden surtir efecto…  
  
- "Vaya que chico… entonces para qué viene a la tienda…" - Lala observaba aburrida como el chico revisaba todo…  
  
- Pero.. no pierdo nada con comprar algo… ¿no…? - repentinamente fijó su vista en un objeto muy singular… era una caja de extraña madera obscura… algo la atraía a ella… - buscó una pequeña silla a los alrededores y se subió en ella… aún así no la alcanzaba, estaba muy alta… comenzó a hacer una pequeña pirámide de cosas que lo ayudaran a subir, y con perfecto equilibrio se paró sobre ellas se puso de puntillas… estaba por alcanzarla…  
  
- ¡Hey chico! ¡¿qué haces?! - Mayorka acababa de volver… el chico se giró a verla… pero… oh! Acababa de perder el quilibrió…  
  
- ¡Ah! - se sujetó con fuerza al estante… pero arrastró todo con su peso, pasó a llevar unas cuantas cosas más… ¡auch! Estaba por caer dolorosamente al suelo y seguramente quebrar unas cuantas cosas irremplazables…  
  
- ¡Chiquillo atolondrado! - Lala se transformó rápidamente en hada para ayudar en lo que pudiera… Mayorka corrió hacia él y tronó los dedos… todo pareció detenerse… el tiempo no avanzaba,… solo la bruja, el chico y la hada se movían… el chico seguía cayendo, Lala llegó a tiempo para evitarle el golpe… pero…   
  
- ¿Qué… que… que diablos son ustedes? ¿Qué... que… que está pasando aquí? - el chico retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de todo… en sus manos sostenía una especie de amuleto que había sacado de algún estante… un amuleto anti magia, por eso el no se había detenido junto a las otras cosas…  
  
- Espera.. puedo explicarlo… yo…  
  
- No… yo sé lo que pasa… usted… usted.. usted es… una… ¡usted es una…!  
  
- ¡NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¡BRUJA!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Sí! ¡Creo que aún estoy a tiempo! - Doremi acababa de llegar de vuelta a la tienda… se acercó al lugar, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido, como si un par de estantes hubieran caído al suelo, se apresuró en entrar… pero la visión que tubo frente a ella fue mas que extraña… la tienda era un completo caos, por eso suelo de veían múltiples productos, libros… extraños amuletos… unos estantes se habían caído… unas mesas… pero las mas extraño fue ver a un extrañó chico encogido en el suelo contra una de las murallas… no parecía estar muy seguro de donde estaba… Lala, como hada… flotaba mientras en su cara se divisaba una expresión de terror indescriptible… Mayorka no se veía… pero cerca de donde estaba todo el desorden, en el duelo, descansaba un montón de ropa que reconoció como la de Mayorka…. Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a observar la situación, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban…  
  
- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! - pudo escuchar la extraña voz de Mayorka… se apresuró en cruzar la tienda… removió un poco la ropa… y ahí.. pudo ver claramente la ya tan conocida figura verde…  
  
- Ma… Mayorka… no me digas que… - Doremi se giró al chico que observaba la situación sin comprender mucho…  
  
- Quiero.. una… explicación… ya… - todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad…  
  
- ¡MALDITO CHICO ATOLONDRADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ^^UUU espero me halla quedado bien… sé que está algo flojo… pero lo hice en tiempo record o_o tenía todo en mi cabeza, y simplemente lo plasmé en papel tal cual me salió ñ_ñ bueno… espero sus lindas reviews… que ya continuaré con esta tontería! ^^  
  
Se despide… Selene Metallium…  
  
Ap… bueno… como dije al principio… recuerden que ningún personaje de Magical Doremi me pertenece… en cuando al chico nuevo del que pronto sabrán el nombre… tampoco me pertenece… "aún" xD jos jos… nos vemos! ^^  
  
Selene quiere ser aprendiz de bruja!!! T__T 


	2. Nace un nuevo Ojamajo

Demo Watashi mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!  
  
By: Selene y Kitty… (ni que ella contribuyera mucho xD)  
  
Notas iniciales: Espero les haya gustado el capi anterior… aunque no sé a quien le hablo si no tengo público… xDD bueno…la verdad no me importa, esto lo hago por gusto… xDD ^^UU bien… eh… bueno… que les guste la historia! Solo eso ñ_ñ  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Capítulo 1: Nace un nuevo Ojamajo  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
El chico se dejó caer de manera desganada sobre la silla…  
  
- Uff… vaya que día el de ayer… - apoyó su cabeza sobre el banco y cerró los ojos… - no me haría nada mal dormir un rato… espero que no…  
  
- ¡Hola Dekar! - la exclamación lo hizo dar un salto y caer de la silla directo al suelo…  
  
- ¡Ah! Hola Wolverine… - contestó de manera desganada mientras su amigo lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y volvía a tomar asiento… algo mas despierto…  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? Se te ve con poco ánimo…  
  
- No… nada…  
  
- Bien.. eh.. ¿qué hacías?  
  
- Trataba de dormir…  
  
- Oh… pues… nos toca de encargados el día de hoy… pero no importa… se te ve muy cansado… tú duerme un poco, yo no te molestaré, dudo que nadie llegue muy pronto, por que…  
  
- ¡Hola Dekar! ¡Hola Wolverine! - acababa de entrar otra chica al salón… Dekar suspiró…  
  
- ¡Hola Sorceress! ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- ¡Muy bien! ¿Y ustedes? ¡Les traje unas flores para que pongan en el florero! - el chico tubo que decirle adiós a sus esperanzas de tomar una pequeña siesta en cuanto los otros comenzaron una animada conversación… - me pregunto qué será un momento de tranquilidad…  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- …alrededor del siglo XIII, la quema de brujas finalizó, para ese entonces, ya habían muerto alrededor de cien personas… - Dekar tragó saliva mientras el resto de la clase tomaba apuntes…  
  
- ¡Profesora! - otra alumna levantó la mano… algo insegura… - ¿realmente existieron las brujas? ¿Eso pudo ser comprobado alguna vez?  
  
- Ciertamente no se ha podido comprobar… en la edad media los hombres tenían un especial temor hacia todo lo que significaba magia o cosas fuera de lo normar… y buscaban muchos pretextos para respaldar las matanzas de ese tiempo… pero la verdad se duda alguna vez existiera algo que realmente se pudiera denominar magia…  
  
- ¿Y qué cree que pasaría si las brujas realmente existieran? En la época actual…  
  
- Lo más probable es que las discriminarían, o más, se podría iniciar una nueva cacería y matanza… - el chico volvió a tragar con dificultad mientras bajaba la vista hacia su libro y trataba de ignorar su evidente nerviosismo… luego de eso no hubo más preguntas…  
  
- Muchas de las razones por las que se inicio una cacería de este tipo son netamente de motivos religiosos, se sabe que alrededor de la edad media… - Dekar trató de escuchar a la maestra… pero era bastante difícil concentrarse, cosa extraña… le gustaba mucho lo que tenía que ver con historia… miró de manera disimulada al resto de la clase, todos tenían expresiones aburridas… por lo menos la mayoría… unos cuantos se mostraban mas interesados… en especial la chica que había hecho las preguntas… ¿era su idea o ella también estaba nerviosa? Parpadeó un par de veces… la chica se percató de su mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda… no… debía ser su imaginación… pero y si…  
  
- Dekar… Dekar… ¡Dekar!  
  
- ¡Ah! - Dekar se sorprendió lo suficiente como para volver a saltar de la silla y caer al suelo… las risas no tardaron en escucharse… - eh… lo siento… - la profesora lo miró de la manera desaprovatoria mientras se ponía de pie…  
  
- Lo llevo llamando ya unos cinco minutos… ¿puede continuar con la lectura?  
  
- Eh… ¿qué lectura? - sonrió incómodo y unas cuantas venas aparecieron en la frente de la profesora…  
  
- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Salga de clases! - el chico suspiró resignado…  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- No comprendo qué diablos te pasó en clases - Wolverine lo miró sospechoso… - ¿no será qué…? - Dekar suspiró… - ¡Dekar! ¿Acaso tú…?  
  
- ¡No! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡No lo digas por favor…!  
  
- ¿Uh? ¿Pero que tiene de malo el hecho de que estés enamorado? o_OU - Dekar se fue de espaldas nuevamente…  
  
- ¡No es eso!  
  
- Ah.. ¿Entonces que te pasa?  
  
- Nada… tan solo anoche no dormí bien…  
  
- Oh bueno… ¡mira! ¡Se acercan las chicas! - Wolverine sonrió mientras buscaba una buena posición…  
  
- Realmente no te comprendo.. las ves todos los días… todo el día…  
  
- ¡Es que tu no lo comprenderías! - en ese momento se acercaron dos chicas a ellos… - ¡Hola Sorce, Selene!  
  
- ¡Hola Wolverine! - ambas sonrieron…  
  
- ¿Es que no me van a saludar de beso? - las chicas lo miraron con el ceño fruncido mientras él sonreía de manera encantadora… Sorceress se adelantó..  
  
- Bueno… ¡No! - Wolverine fingió que se iba a llorar a un rincón… en eso Dekar se fijó en la hora…  
  
- ¡Demonios! ¡Se me hizo tarde! - tomó su bolso rápidamente - ¡Nos vemos mañana!  
  
- Adiós… - pero el chico ya había desaparecido de la vista…  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Dekar caminaba lentamente… se podría decir que no con muchas ganas… repentinamente a lo lejos pudo divisar en cartel en donde se leía claramente… "Maho: La tienda mágica" …suspiró… se acercó un poco al lugar… comenzó a aumentar la velocidad… un paso… dos pasos… un poco mas rápido… tres pasos… cuatro pasos… un poquito mas… cinco pasos… casi estaba por correr… seis pasos… ya casi…  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Dekar ven acá! - el chico paró en seco… lanzó otro suspiro mientras se giraba a quien le había gritado, era la extraña chica de cabello rosado…  
  
- ¡M… Mande!  
  
- ¡Vamos! Acércate… - el chico asintió y camino hacia ella… entraron juntos a la tienda… dentro había un par de clientes… Doremi lo guió hacia la parte trasera… la habitación estaba muy obscura… repentinamente se prendieron las luces y Mayorka apareció frente a ellos..  
  
- ¡Ahhhh! - la chica le tapó la boca…  
  
- ¬¬UUU chiquillo atolondrado... mejor toma asiento… supongo recuerdas todo lo que te dijimos ayer, ¿no?  
  
- Cómo olvidarlo… - Dekar suspiró… - ¿es necesario que lo haga?  
  
- ¡Claro que es necesario que lo hagas! - Mayorka gritó enojada - ¡O si no yo me quedaré con esta apariencia para siempre!  
  
- Claro… ¿y es mi culpa?   
  
- ¡Tu me transformaste en esto!!!! - Dekar se tapó los oídos…  
  
- Bien, bien… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer exactamente?  
  
- Estaba por explicarte eso ayer… cuando saliste corriendo! _ - Dekar asintió… - bien… Doremi, hazlo tú…  
  
- Por cierto… ¿quién es esa chica?  
  
- Eh… yo soy "amiga" de Mayorka…  
  
- ¡Ella es la chiquilla atolondrada que me convirtió en Granoin hace años! _  
  
- Bueno… ya te explico bien… como te dijimos… cuando una bruja es descubierta… se transforma en un Granoin… esa cosa verde… para poder volver a su apariencia humana, la persona que la transformó, debe convertirse en Aprendiz de Brujo (Ojamajo), los aprendices de brujo van pasando por diferentes pruebas que les van dando "niveles de magia" partes sin nivel, pasas la primera prueba y llegas al 9, luego al 8, y así sucesivamente hasta el nivel 1… entonces tu tracordeo se transforma en cristal y puedes hacer magia mas poderosa… lo suficiente como para transformar a tu Granoin en bruja nuevamente ¿entendido?   
  
- Eso creo… ¿qué es un tracordeo? - Doremi sacó de alguna parte una extraña caja de madera… era la misma que Dekar había visto el día anterior - ahora te explico eso ^-^ primero… debes sacar un tap de aquí…  
  
- ¿Tap?  
  
- Solo mete la mano y saca lo primero que toques… - Mayorka veía al chico con mirada de desaprobación… Doremi abrió la caja y Dekar prácticamente entró en ella.. buscando algo que no parecía encontrar… unos minutos después esbozó una sonrisa y sacó el tap… era diferente al que tubo Doremi, este tenía forma de octágono…  
  
- ¿Esto es un tap? ¿Qué hago con él? ¿Presiono esto? - Dekar apretó el botón del centro del Tap… comenzó a sonar la música y salió el traje - ¿uh? o_o  
  
- ¡Póntelo antes de que acabe la música! - el chico obedeció y se puso la parte de arriba del traje… entonces su ropa fue remplazada por el resto… todos se quedaron callados…  
  
- ¿qué clase de ropa es esta? _ - el traje consistía en una especie de polera larga… en color verde, las mangas y la parte de abajo terminaban en un corto como con triángulos… traía un cinturón delgado en el que se sujetaba el Tap, los pantalones eran anchos y sueltos, se apretaban un poco en los tobillos, los zapatos puntiagudos y traía guantes… todo el traje era de color verde… - por lo menos el color me gusta _ - (sino se pueden imaginar el traje.. pronto subiré un dibujo ^^U)  
  
- Eh… ¡por suerte! Por un momento pensé que deberías usar el mismo traje que usábamos nosotras cuando éramos aprendices!! - Doremi comenzó a reírse…  
  
- ¿Nosotras? ¿Qué no eras tú la que convirtió a la cosa esa en esa cosa? _  
  
- ¡Me llamo Mayorka! _***  
  
- Bueno… fui yo… pero no quería estar sola… así que invité a un par de amigas y las tres nos convertimos en aprendices… - Doremi sonrió ante los recuerdos… - ¡Hey! Tú también podrías invitar a alguien, así no estarías tan solo, ¿no?  
  
- ¡DOREMI! ¡No le des ideas el chiquillo ese!  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Yo también tengo un nombre! Me llamo Dekar… ¬¬* - Dekar y Mayorka se miraron enojados…  
  
- Pero no veo que pueda tener de malo que invite a alguien, además, te pueden ayudar con la tienda, sabes que yo voy a estar ocupada…  
  
- Bien… pero solo a uno… - Mayorka suspiró…  
  
- Bueno… aún no me explican lo del tracordeo…   
  
- Bien… presiona estos botones, así… - Dekar los apretó y su tracordeo apareció - bien… en tracordeo es como la varita… con ella hacemos los hechizos… el tracordeo tiene cierta cantidad de esferas mágicas, que se van gastando según los hechizos que hagas, si no tienes esferas, no puedes hacer hechizos…  
  
- Bien… ¿hay algo más que deba saber?  
  
- Pues… la escoba… - Doremi le indicó unos pocos botones mas y apareció la escoba - bien… es importante también practiques el andar en escoba… al principio es algo complicado…  
  
- Ya… ahora… ¿qué hago?  
  
- Podrías empezar por algún hechizo simple… ¡cierto! ¡Tu frase mágica!  
  
- ¿cómo?  
  
- Para hacer hechizos debes decir un conjuro, y luego qué es lo que quieres… ¿cuál es su frase mágica? - Mayorka pensó unos segundos…  
  
- La tuya será la siguiente… "Puro Kuroro Soleo Pentus"  
  
- "Parikarika saliapentas" …  
  
- ¡No! ¬¬  
  
- bien… bien… "Puro Kuroro Soleo Pentus" que… que… ¡qué aparezcan papas fritas! - no pasó nada…  
  
- Bueno… no es seguro que te vaya a funcionar a la primera… intenta de nuevo…  
  
- Bien…   
  
- Mejor no desperdicies esferas… trata que a la próxima funciones… - Mayorka vio enojada al chico…  
  
- ¡Bueno! Pero es mejor hacerlo con cuidado ¿no? Podría pasar algo realmente malo… como… como… - justo en ese momento se escuchó un ruido… todos miraron hacia arriba…  
  
- O_O  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Ya estamos aquí! - Emilie y Sophie abrieron la puerta de la tienda… justo en ese momento escucharon fuertes ruidos…  
  
- ¡CHIQUILLO ATOLONDRADO DETÉN ESTO AHORA MISMO!  
  
- ¿Uh? - ambas chicas corrieron hacia donde provenía la voz de Mayorka…  
  
- ¡Pero yo no quise hacerlo!  
  
- ¡Deténlo de inmediato!   
  
- ¡No sé como!  
  
- ¡Pues haz un hechizo y pide que se detenga…!  
  
- ¡Pero tan poco es que me halla salido tan mal! ¿por qué te enojas tanto?  
  
…  
  
- ¡CHIQUILLO ATOLONDRADO! ¡ESTÁN LLOVIENDO PAPAS FRITAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ^____^UUUUUUUUU  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: xD ^^U creo que me está quedando lo suficientemente decente… ^^U espero sus reviews y comentarios… pronto entran mas personajes ñ_ñ solo eso… uh… que estén bien! Y…  
  
WATASHI WA MO MAHOU TSUKAI TAI! XD  
  
Selene aún sueña con ser aprendiz T__T 


	3. Todo es mejor entre amigos

Demo Watashi mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!  
  
By: Selene y Kitty ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Lo olvidé poner en el segundo cap... bueno... igual ustedes saben que Ojamajo Doremi es una serie que no me pertenece y que la utilizo sin fines lucros ni nada... pero... no faltan los que te demandan _ bueno... eso es...  
  
Notas iniciales: Tercer capi y aún ningún review _ la única razón por la que sigo escribiendo esto es por que me divierte, por que sé que hay gente que igual la lee... pero los desgraciados no me dejan nada xD y... ¡por que con Kitty vamos a hacer un manga de esta historia! *¬* así que igual tengo que tenerla escrita para seguir este patrón xD bueno.. aquí va...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 2: Todo es mejor entre amigos.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
...Miró lentamente alrededor... no podía creerlo... ¡oh! Pero si eso... debía ser el paraíso... ¡no! El paraíso dentro del paraíso... ¡pero si el lugar estaba lleno de hermosos ángeles! Todas las chicas le sonreían... lo llamaban...  
  
- Uh... ¡Pero si esto debe ser un sueño...! - segundos más tarde deseó nunca haber dicho eso...  
  
- ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!! - fue a caer directo al suelo... de manera bastante dolorosa... cuando se puso de pie se podía divisar un grande y brillante chichón en su frente... - TT___TT ¡Malvada! ¡Estaba en la mejor parte del sueño!  
  
- ¡Vamos a llegar atrasados por TU culpa! - la chica miró enojada a su hermano - mejor ni pregunto qué diablos estabas soñando ¬.¬*  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Era el paraíso! *_____* - Wolverine sonrió embelesado...  
  
- ¡Hey! Mejor deja de babearme y apresúrate... te esperaré solo por cinco minutos... - la chica salió de la habitación...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Correr, correr, correr, correr, correr, correr, correr! - la chica corría rápidamente, Wolverine la seguía un poco mas atrás...  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Kattana, espérame!  
  
- ¡Por tu culpa llegaremos atrasados! - paró un poco... - Además... si nos demoramos más... quizás no nos dejen entrar a clases... y entonces... ¿sabes que pasará?  
  
- ...¡No veré a las chicas en todo el día!  
  
- Precisamente, así que mejor...  
  
- ¡Kattana no te quedes atrás! - Wolverine la llamaba desde el final de la calle...  
  
- Con él no hay remedio _*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Uh... ¿Alguien me podría convidar de su almuerzo? - Wolverine tomó asiento junto a Dekar y las chicas del día anterior...  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó a tu comida?  
  
- ¿La olvidaste?  
  
- No me sorprendería, tomando en cuenta lo tarde que llegó... ¬¬  
  
- ¡No es eso! Es que... ¡Kattana no me quiere dar mi almuerzo! Dice que es mi culpa que llegáramos tarde, y no me lo merezco ;_; - desde lejos la chica le lanzó una mirada muy fría...  
  
- Debe ser... muy divertido eso de ser mellizos... ^^U  
  
- No imaginas cuanto... ¬¬**  
  
- Bueno... si quieres puedes tomar el mío... yo no tengo hambre... - Wolverine engulló el almuerzo de Dekar increíblemente rápido... y casi también su mano... - _UU  
  
- ¿Y tú? Ultimamente comes muy poco...  
  
- Creo que más bien eres tú el que come en exceso - Sorce se burló de él.  
  
- Ya, ya... pero no pueden negar que últimamente Dekar ha estado muy extraño...  
  
- Eso también es cierto... ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
- ¿A mí? Na... nada...  
  
- Mmm... Bueno... si no nos quieres decir... - todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos... pero luego siguieron comiendo y hablando como si nada...  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Ese era mi camarón!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Por fin libres! - Wolverine besó el suelo fuera del colegio...  
  
- _U ni que estuviéramos en prisión...  
  
- ¡Es mil veces peor! _ - en ese momento se acercó Kattana...  
  
- Oye Wolverine, yo me voy a la casa de una amiga, te preparas tu comida...  
  
- T_T Adiós... - Dekar y su amigo se quedaron callados por unos segundos... - mmm... ¿qué haremos ahora? Supongo luego me invitas a cenar, ¿no?  
  
- _UUU Eh... de hecho quería que me acompañaras a un lugar...  
  
- ¡Bien! Llamaré a las chicas...  
  
- Eh... quiero ir contigo, no con ellas... ^^U  
  
- Oh... entonces vamos... - ambos estuvieron caminando por un buen rato... - eh... por cierto.. ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
- A una tienda ^_^UUU - finalmente llegaron... - aquí es...  
  
- Vaya... una tienda mágica... ¿para qué vinimos aquí? - el chico se giró hacia Dekar... este tenía la vista baja...  
  
- Wolverine.. yo... tengo que decirte algo.. muy importante... espero no te lo tomes a mal.. por favor... trata de comprenderlo... ya que eres... mi amigo... mas que eso... y ahora es cuando mas te necesito... yo... yo...  
  
- Dekar... - el chico se calló... - no es necesario lo digas... yo... ya lo sé... - las pupilas de Dekar se dilataron...  
  
- ¿Pero... cómo?  
  
- Digamos que simplemente lo sentí... y... lo lamento Dekar... pero no puedo... - Dekar lo miró a los ojos... - yo... lo siento mucho... pero... no puedo corresponderte... sé que me amas... pero no siento lo mismo por ti...   
  
...  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Y POR QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE YO TE DIRÍA UNA COSA ASÍ?!!!  
  
- ¿uh? ¿No era eso? - Wolverine sonrió incómodo... - eh... entonces... ¿qué me ibas a decir? ^^UUUUUUUUUU  
  
- ¬_¬****** Tienes pensamientos bastante extraños... - Dekar suspiró... - mmm... bien... verás... yo... yo.. yo...  
  
- ¡Hola Dekar! - ambos se giraron... Doremi esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ellos...  
  
- Hola Doremi... u_u  
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Quién es usted hermosa señorita? - Wolverine guiñó un ojo y Dekar lo vio enojado...  
  
- Me llamo Doremi y creo estás algo pequeñito para mi ¬¬ ¿Quién eres tu?  
  
- Él es Wolverine, es un amigo mío...  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Entonces lo elegiste a él! Que divertido... seguramente ya le contaste que eres un aprendiz de brujo y todo lo demás...  
  
- _UU Tú acabas de hacerlo...  
  
- ¡Ups! ^^U - Wolverine los miró sin comprender mucho... - Adentro las explicaciones...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Entonces... ¡Vaya! Ya entiendo el por qué de tu extraño comportamiento en los últimos días... pero... ¿en dónde entro yo a esto?  
  
- Pues... yo.. quería pedirte que... eh...  
  
- Lo que pasa es que Dekar va a estar muy solo, por eso te queremos preguntar si te quieres convertir en aprendiz de brujo y hacer las pruebas junto a él ñ_ñ - Wolverine se quedó callado por unos segundos...  
  
- Pues... yo.. ¡me encantaría! - Dekar sonrió y Doremi se acercó con la caja de los taps... Mayorka los vio enojada...  
  
- ¬___¬ Mas les vale ayudar y no hacer tonterías...  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
- Ahora debes sacar un tap... - Wolverine metió la mano y sacó de inmediato un tap como el de Dekar.  
  
- ¿Aprieto esto? - presionó el botón y se puso el traje rápidamente, este era de color gris... - ¡uy! Me gusta en color y diseño... creo que esto me hace ver mas sexi ñ_n  
  
- _UUU  
  
- Ahora... ¿para qué será esto? - apretó unos cuantos botones y salió el tracordeo...   
  
- Eh.. aprende rápido... ahora necesitas saber tu frase mágica...  
  
- ¿Frase mágica?  
  
- Si.. como la mía "Puro Kuroro Soleo Pentus"  
  
- Uh... supongo esta servirá... "... Destruction Ortolapsus" ¡que aparezcan monedas!  
  
- _UUUUUUUUUU - todos miraron feo a Wolverine...  
  
- ¡Espera a que te diga tu frase, niño tonto!   
  
- Uh... ¿No puede ser esa? Era linda...  
  
- Dudo te funciones... - justo en ese momento sobre la mesa apreció una especie de monedero... - o_o  
  
- ¡Uhu! Dinero... ^_____^ - Wolverine abrió el monedero, el cual estaba vacío... - TT__TT  
  
- Por lo menos te salió mejor que mi primer hechizo... ;__;  
  
- ¡Pero yo quiero dinero! ¡Mucho dinero! Y... ¡tal vez un poco de comida! - Wolverine no había acabado de hablar cuando repentinamente... ¡comenzaron a llover monedas! ¡MUCHAS MONEDAS!   
  
- T___________________T ¡No otra vez! - en eso comienzan a llover tallarines... - ¡niño idiota! ¡Eres mas fracasado que Dekar!  
  
- _U  
  
- Sip... Creo que eso supera lo de las papas... ¬_¬U  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: Por fin listo! Sé que está algo flojito ^^UU pero... uh... así son las cosas... que mas quieren? Agradezcan que por lo menos lo escribo bastante rápido... estoy en la flor de mi inspiración y pareciera que mi musa se ha decidido a no abandonarme nunca mas! Aparte... descubrí algo.. mientras Kitty dibuje, yo podré escribir *¬* eso sería...  
  
Selene Metallium es feliz... y pronto tendrá peces! xD 


	4. A veces es mejor permanecer callado

Demo Watashi mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!  
  
By: Selene… y Kitty (de puro simpática la pongo aquí xD)  
  
Notas iniciales: Bien… aquí vamos… =o=  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 3: A veces es mejor permanecer callado…  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Oye Wolverine… ¿No deberías irte ya a tu casa?  
  
- No, ¿por qué?  
  
- Es muy tarde, creo que tus padres se van a preocupar - Dekar sonrió incómodo.  
  
- ¡Pero Dekar! ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¡Ahora somos aprendices de brujos! ¡Un mundo lleno de posibilidades se ha abierto ante nuestros ojos! Basta con que hechice a mis padres y entonces no habrá problemas ^^  
  
- Pero… por ahora nuestro nivel de magia es muy bajo… y además, los hechizoz que cambién los sentimientos o manera de pensar de las personas están prohibidos…  
  
- …o_o ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Me van a matar! - Wolverine tomó su bolso y salió corriendo - ¡Nos vemos mañana!  
  
- Adiós… - el chico se recostó en la cama… - …¡diablos! ¡Mañana hay examen!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- "Haber.. cuatro por menos cinco, dividido por menos tres mas ocho al cuadrado, …y eso mas la raíz cuadrada de trescientos cuarenta y dos… ¡Diablos! ¡No sé hacer esto! *"  
  
- "Cuarenta y tres por menos cinco… ¡Debí estudiar! TT__TT"  
  
- "¡Pero qué fácil! Raíz cuadrada de pi elevada al cubo multiplicada por ocho dividido menos tres… me sacaré un 10 ^-^"  
  
- "Uno mas uno.. eh… dos… dos por cuatro… me pregunto cuál será el almuerzo de hoy… ¡no! Matemáticas… eso menos… tal vez sea postre de chocolate… ¡matemáticas! _*"  
  
- "¡Estúpida prueba! ¡Estúpido maestro! ¡Estúpidas multiplicaciones! ¡Estupido…! ¬¬****"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Y… ¿cómo les fue? - tomaron asiento en alguna parte del patio donde no se divisaba a nadie…  
  
- Voy a reprobar… TT__TT  
  
- Si lo haces será por tonto, ¿qué se supone que hiciste ayer toda la tarde cuando debías estar estudiando? ¬¬  
  
- Eso.. mi querida hermanita… es algo que no te interesa…  
  
- Bien.. ¬_____¬ - Kattana se fue.  
  
- Por mi parte creo que me ha ido bien.. ^-^ - Sorce sonrió.  
  
- ¬__¬### ¡Odio las pruebas! - Selene se mostró muy enojada…  
  
- ¿Qué van a hacer hoy en la tarde? Por que claro, si no tienen nada que hacer, creo que puedo cancelar todas mis citas y hacerme un tiempo para mis hermosas mejores amigas ñ_n - Wolverine guiñó un ojo… a Sorceress y Selene les bajó una gotita por la nuca…  
  
- Eh… yo.. pensaba ir.. con.. ¡con mi madre! a… a… ¡a visitar a mi abuelita! ^^UUU - Sorce sonrió incómoda…  
  
- Sorce… pensaba que tu madre estaba visitando a tu abuelita que vive en Inglaterra   
  
- Eh… ^^UUU es… ¡mi otra abuelita!  
  
- Ah…y supongo tienes otra madre _**  
  
- Bueno… ¿y tú? ¿Tienes algo planeado? - Selene sonrió incómoda.  
  
- Yo… tenía pensado ir a visitar una nueva tienda por la tarde…  
  
- ¿Tienda? ¿De qué si se puede saber? - Dekar sonrió e hizo que la chica se pusiera algo roja - o_OU  
  
- Eh… no te interesarían esos temas… es una tienda de artículos de magia… sabes que me intereso mucho en el tema… - bajo la mirada muy sonrojada… en eso Dekar le lanzó una mirada a Wolverine, la cual quería decir claramente "cuidado"… este pareció no verla…  
  
- ¡Oh! ¿No te reperirás a "Maho"? ¡Por que Dekar y yo tenemos un trabajo de medio tiempo ahí!  
  
- Baka… _UUU  
  
- ¿En serio? ¡No pensé que les interesara eso! La magia es asombrosa! *¬* pero… que pena… quería ver si necesitaban ayuda… pero veo que ustedes ya trabajan ahí… - Wolverine trató de hacerse el interesante…  
  
- ¡Oh! Pero lo que hacemos no es mucho… tal vez de todas maneras puedas conseguir un empleo ahí, ahora es cuando Mayorka necesita más ayuda… - Sorce decidió entrar en la conversación…  
  
- ¿Mayorka?  
  
- Ella es la dueña de la tienda…  
  
- ¿Y por qué dices que ahora necesita mas ayuda? ¿Tubo un accidente?  
  
- Algo así, lo que pasa es que Dekar la convirtió en un Granoin al descubrir que era una bruja, y por eso nosotros ahora somos aprendices de brujos ^-^  
  
…  
  
- O_O Wo… Wolverine… dime que no acabas de decir… lo que acabas de decir…  
  
- o_OU ¿uh? ¿De qué hablan? o_oU - Sorce no parecía entender mucho…  
  
- Creo haber leído algo al respecto… - Selene frunció el ceño… - que cuando una bruja era descubierta… se transformaba en algo raro y el que la transformó debía convertirse ne brujo para ayudarla… algo así… o_OU pero… o_oUU  
  
…  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Por eso Dekar y yo somos aprendices de brujos! ¿quiéren verme con mi lindo traje? ¡Me hace ver mas sexi que de costumbre! ^_- - Wolverine sacó su tap y se puso al traje… por suerte no había nadie cerca… Dekar bajó la mirada, y cerró los ojos, posiblemente para contener sus increíbles deseos de matarlo, Selene lo vio sorprendido, Sorce se veía más bien mareada…  
  
- Wolverine… ¡Vas a morir!  
  
- ¡No, Dekar! ¡Ahhhh!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Entonces… ¿ustedes pueden hacer magia? O_o - Sorce no parecía creérselo del todo… Selene se veía emocionadísima!  
  
- ¡Ya quisiera poder hacer eso! Si hasta me corrieron de casa por interesarte en esos temas y lo único que he logrado hasta ahora es una extraña poción que ni sé para que sirve   
  
- ¡Pero ustedes también pueden ser aprendices! ¡Miren lo que tengo aquí! - de alguna parte… Wolverine sacó un par de taps… - me los robé ayer antes de abandonar la tienda ^^   
  
…  
  
- ¿Cuántas estupideces puedes cometer en un día? _U  
  
- Una vez Kattana trató de contarlas ^^U  
  
- Mejor guarda esas cosas y devuélvelas hoy en la tarde antes de que Mayorka se entere… - pero para ese entonces Selene ya había tomado los dos…  
  
- ¡no y no! ¡yo también quiero ser una aprendiz de bruja! Es injusto que solo ustedes lo sean _*** - antes de que nadie pudiera decirla nada, había presionado el botón del tap y se había puesto el traje de color blanco (como el que usan normalmente las Ojamajo) - ¡ahora este me pertenece!   
  
- ¡Que lindo traje! - Sorceress tomó el otro tap y se puso un traje color azul - ^^ ahora todos seremos brujistos… - Wolverine sonrió, posiblemente mientras imaginaba las tardes en la tienda mágica, Dekar parecía al borde de la desesperación…  
  
- Wolverine… ¿qué… has…. Hecho? T_________________T  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Hola... ¡ya llegué! - Dekar entró a la tienda lentamente... miró de un laso a otro... - pss... pueden entrar...  
  
- Se ve un lugar muy agradable...  
  
- Si.. pero no le harían mal un par de sillones...  
  
- _U - los otros tres chicos ya se hallaban en la tienda.. observándola ¬¬ - ¿Mayorka? ... vengan... - todos siguieron a Dekar a la parte trasera de la tienda... - esperen un poco aquí... "oh diablos! me va a matar T_T" - entró a la habitación en donde se hallaba Mayorka... - Hola Mayorka...  
  
- Llegas tarde ¬¬*  
  
- Eh... traje a unos amigos...  
  
- Espero compren muchas cosas... ¬¬  
  
- No... eh... verás... hoy en la escuela... uh... Wolverine... bueno... yo...  
  
- ¡Queremos ser aprendices de bruja! - Selene y Sorce habían entrado a la habitación y se hallaban frente a Mayorka...  
  
- o_O Dekar... tu no... dime que no...  
  
- ¡Fue Wolverine! T_T  
  
- ¡Por favor! ¡Si hasta ya Wolverine nos dio un tap! - las chicas se pusieron el traje... - Mayorka bajó la mirada... una vena iba creciendo en su sien...  
  
- ...¡¡¡MALDITOS NIÑOS ATOLODRADOS!!! ¡¿COMO DIABLOS SE LES OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ?! ¬¬##################################  
  
- T________________T Yo no fui... ;_;  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	5. Dos es compañía cuatro es MULTITUD!

Demo Watashi mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!  
  
By: Selene y Kitty (quien dibuja muy bonito ^^U)  
  
Notas iniciales: Este lo subo al tiro de puro simpática xD  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 4: Dos es compañía... ¡cuatro es MULTITUD!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- No... ahí no queda bien...  
  
- ¿Y si lo pongo un poco más acá?  
  
- ¿Es que acaso no tienes sentido de decoración?  
  
- ¡Entonces da una idea tú!  
  
- En este lugar queda perfecto.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? ¡Pero si se ve horrible!  
  
- No peor que como te quedaba a ti...  
  
- ¡Pásamelo! ¡Este es el lugar indicado!  
  
- Jajaja... era un chiste... ¿cierto?  
  
...  
  
- ¡Pásame eso que yo lo voy a poner!  
  
- ¡Dámelo! ¡Espera!  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Ah!  
  
...  
  
Dekar y Wolverine observaban con una gotita en la nuca la ridícula pelea, Sorceress y Selene discutían sobre en qué parte de la tienda se veía mejor cierto cuadro que querían colgar...  
  
- A veces no las entiendo... v_v  
  
- Créeme que nunca las entenderás... ¡pero se ven tan bellas cuando se enfadan! *¬*  
  
- ¬¬U - finalmente... ambos observaron como el cuadro se rompía en dos...   
  
- ¡CHIQUILLAS TONTAS!   
  
- ^^UUUUUUUU  
  
- ¡será mejor dejen de hacer tonterías y se pongan a practicar! ¬¬###  
  
- Mayorka, deja que descansen un poco, han estado toda la tarde atendiendo a los clientes de la tienda... - Lala se mostró compasiva...  
  
- ...¡Pero si no hemos tenido clientes!  
  
- ^^UUU - los chicos miraron a Mayorka.... Parecía como si los fuera a matar en cualquier instante...  
  
- Bueno... supongo pueden irse ya... pero.. mañana no tienen clases, ¡así que vendrán por todo el día! _  
  
- T____T Claro Mayorka... - los chicos se fueron del lugar...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Mayorka es muy mala con nosotros! - Selene se colgó de las barritas en un parque, con expresión enfadada.  
  
- ¿No eras tú la que tenía tantas ganas de ser bruja? - Sorce bufó mientras se dejaba caer por el resbalín - si no fuera por tú culpa, yo no estaría metida en esto...  
  
- ¡Vamos chicas! No lo pueden estar pasando tan mal... ¡me tienen a mi! - Wolverine sonrió...  
  
- ¡Gran consuelo! ¬¬  
  
- La verdad es mi culpa... - todos se giraron a Dekar, quien suspiró - si no fuera por que soy un torpe, ninguno de ustedes estaría metido en esto... todos callaron por un rato...  
  
...  
  
- ¡Pero de qué hablas! ¡No podemos dejarte solo en esto! - los otros tres le sonrieron...  
  
- Gracias... mmm... ¿van a venir mañana?  
  
- ¡Claro que si! Es cierto que Mayorka a veces es algo gruñona... ¿pero sabes? ¡Vale la pena! ¡Todos somos amigos y la pasamos bien! Además... ¡mi mas grande sueño es ser una bruja! ^-^  
  
- ¡Todos estamos contigo Dekar! - el chico sonrió... un rato después ya todos se habían ido...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Mueve esas cajas hacia allá, bien... ahora... ¿quién dejó este estante aquí?  
  
- ¡ahhh! x_x  
  
- ¿Ves? ¡Ya se calló alguien!  
  
- ¡Lo siento! Uh... ¿Y estas cajas?  
  
- ¡Yo las saco!  
  
- ¿Y las cajas que dejé aquí?  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Desapareció el estante!  
  
...  
  
- @_@ - Mayorka observaba como los chicos trataban de organizarse y ordenar un poco la tienda... sin mucho éxito... - ¡ALTO! - hubo un gran silencio - ¿qué diablos están haciendo?  
  
- Eh... ordenamos... creo... ^^U  
  
- ¬¬###  
  
- Mayorka.. no te enojes.. solo tratan de ayudar... - Lala sonrió incómoda - además... esto les puede servir para practicar ¿por qué no tratan de ordenar usando magia?  
  
- ¡Lala eres una genio! - todos sacaron su tap y se pusieron los trajes, luego sacaron los tracordeos... - ¡a ordenar!   
  
- Puro Kuroro Soleo Pentus ¡Mueve las cajas a la derecha! / Pucoparu Destruction Hortolapzu ¡Mueve las cajas a la izquierda! / Poporin Pyuarin Hana Hanapi ¡Mueve las cajas hacia delante! / Pililira Palilori palu ¡Mueve esas cajas hacia atrás! - todo esto al mismo tiempo...  
  
...  
  
Resultado...: Las cajas explotaron es pedacitos que se repartieron por toda la tienda... los brujitos se miraron entre ellos... ^^UU  
  
- ¡BRUJOS ATOLONDRADOS! _ ¡Limpien esto de inmediato! ¡Y sin magia!  
  
- T_T  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Esto me está comenzando a aburrir... - Wolverine movía un trapero de manera desganada...  
  
- _  
  
- Bien... al parecer las cosas serán más difíciles de lo que creímos... - justo en ese momento entró un cliente a la tienda...  
  
- Eh... ¿alguien atiende aquí? ^^U  
  
- Permítame atenderla ^^ - Dekar se acercó a la joven...  
  
- ¡No! ¡Yo la quiero atender! - Sorce empujó a Dekar y se puso frente a la cliente...  
  
- o_oU  
  
- ¡Pero que hermosa señorita! ¡Permítame atenderla yo! - Wolverine sacó a Sorce del lugar y le sonrió a la joven...  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¡Siempre he querido atender a un cliente! ¡Tu vete! - Ahora Selene se tomó el puesto, la cliente comenzaba a aburrirse...  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡Ese es mi trabajo!  
  
- ¡Pero yo quiero!  
  
- ¿Por qué no me dejan a mi?  
  
- ¡Es injusto! ¡Yo...! - en ese momento se escuchó un portazo... la joven se había ido...  
  
...  
  
- T___________________________T   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Bien... sería bueno que hiciéramos un síntesis del día... para ver qué hemos sacado hoy de productivo... ^^U - nuevamente se hallaban los cuatro reunidos en el parque... ya era muy noche...  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Eh... definan en una palabra... como ha sido el día de hoy...  
  
- Fracaso...  
  
- Aburrimiento...  
  
- ZzZzZ  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- Uh... eh... esperemos mañana sea mejor, pueden irse... ^^UUUU - todos volvieron a despedirse... cada uno se fue a su casa...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Bien... ¡Por fin la hora de dormir! ^-^ - Wolverine se recostó en su cama... - uh... siento que se me olvidó algo... ¿qué será? ... ¡diablos! ¡olvidé el libro de Kattana en la tienda! ¡Me va a matar! T_T piensa rápido, piensa rápido... ¡pero si soy un brujito! Jajaja... esto es pan comido... - Wolverine se pudo su traje y sacó su tap - bien "Pucoparu Destruction Hortolapzu" ¡que aparezca el libro de...!  
  
- ¡Hola hermanito! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Kattana acababa de entrar a la tienda... Wolverine la miró con los ojos muy abiertos... el tracordeo sobre su cabeza...  
  
- ¡Kattana! - no pudo evitar la exclamación... justo en ese momento, un gran libro cayó directo en la cabeza de Kattana...  
  
- @_@ uh... ahora llueven cosa dentro de la pieza de Wolverine... este es raro... - entonces calló desmayada...  
  
- o_o upsi... eso.. va a ser difícil de explicar.... ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola! Sé que este está mas corto que de costumbre y MUCHO mas flojito.. pero estoy algo corta de inspiración... hagamos algo... hoy les dejo dos capis y no me dicen nada... y mañana en la noche les dejo uno mejor escrito ^^U eso sería...  
  
Selene Metallium... ^^ 


	6. ¡Llegó la hora de practicar!

Demo Watashi mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!  
  
By: Selene and Kitty-chan ^^UU  
  
Disclaimer: Ahora lo pongo por que se me olvidó antes... Ojamajo Doremi es una serie que NO me pertenece, de lo contrario, doremi no sería tan aweo**** ^^UU Emilie no usaría lentes y Sophie... mmm... ella está bien ^^U pero... la protagonista se llamaría Selene y... ¬¬U bueno... no es mía, con eso basta... =o=  
  
Notas iniciales: Espero este capítulo me quede menos flojo que los dos anteriores, los cuales hice igual súper rápido ^^UU mmm... trataré de forzar un poco mi pedacito de neurona xD  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 5: ¡Llego la hora de practicar!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"- Lindas mariposas... vengan aquí... lindas mariposas de colores... - la chica sonrió embelesada mientras corría tras las hermosas mariposas de colores, pero siempre que iba a atrapar una, esta salía volando muy lejos - uh... que pena... - entonces... miró hacia arriba, y extrañamente comenzaron a llover grandes libros - ¡ah! ¡me bombardean! _ ¡corran por sus vidas!  
  
- Kattana... Kattana...  
  
- ¿uh? ¿Wolverine? - trató de buscar en los alrededores de donde provenía la voz... no, las voces que la llamaban una y otra vez...  
  
- Kattana... vuelve Kattana... - entonces... uno de los pesados volúmenes le calló directo en la cabeza... cayó inconsciente...  
  
- ¡Kattana!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! - la chica dio un saltó y se medio incorporó en la cama...  
  
- ¡Kattana! - Wolverine se lanzó a darle un abrazo que casi la ahoga - ¡pensé que te perdíamos! - la chica vio alrededor, todo el grupo de amigos se hallaba reunido, se sonrojó un poco y lo alejó de un empujón.  
  
- ¡Ya aléjate! ¬///¬ - todos sonrieron - eh... ¿alguien me puede explicar que pasó? ¡tuve un sueño muy extraño! _  
  
- ¡Hermanita lo siento! ¡Todo es por MI culpa! T__T ¡No sabes cuanto tiempo llevas dormida!  
  
- o_o No puede ser tanto... ¿cierto?  
  
- En realidad no mas de unos veinte minutos... - Sorce vio a Wolverine con una gota en la nuca... todos rieron incómodos...  
  
- T_T ¿Pero y si no hubiera vuelto a despertar? T_T  
  
- ¡Vamos! ¡Solo le cayó un libro en la cabeza! ¬¬ - Selene lo vio algo enojada.  
  
- T_T ¡Hermanita! ¡Debo compensarte de alguna forma! ...¡Ya sé! - sobre Wolverine se prendió una extraña ampoyetita ^^U  
  
- No estás pensando en eso.. ¿cierto? O_o   
  
- ¡Kattana se convertirá en aprendiz de bruja junto con nosotros! ^___________^  
  
- ¬_______¬*****************  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: AQUÍ DEBERÍA INCLUIR TODA LA PARTE DE LAS EXPLICACIONES Y LA ENTREGA DE TAPS Y TODO ESO... PERO SOLO HARÉ UN PEQUEÑO RESUMEN, POR IMPORTANTES RAZONES, ESTÁ EL HECHO DE QUE ME DA FLOJERA HACERLO Xd Y OBVIAMENTE QUE DEBO HACER QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ME RINDA ALGO MAS...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Luego de eso Wolverine le explicó todo a su hermana, bajo las miradas algo enojadas de los otros, el otro día fueron a la tienda, y antes de que Mayorka pudiera replicar nada, Wolverine robó un tap y se lo regaló a Kattana, esta recibió un traje de color morado y la frase "Purito Prune Fami Famifa" Mayorka se enojó mucho y casi hubo un par de muertes que pudieron ser evitadas justo a tiempo, entonces los mandó a practicar...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Bien! ¡Yo también debo practicar mucho! ñ_ñ - Kattana tomó su tracordeo - "Purito Prune fami famifa" ¡que aparezca un pastel con velitas de cumpleaños! - frente a la mesa apareció un pastel de MUY mal aspecto... la crema se caía por los bordes y no parecía muy comestible... - ¡Hey! ¡Faltaron las velitas! ¬¬ - justo en ese momento... ¡comenzaron a llover velitas! o_o (NDLA: Casi todos los que supongo leen este fic, ya que está escrito para ellos ^^U saben por qué hago que lluevan cosas a cada rato xD ¡como añoro aquellos tiempos! XDDD) - ¡No! ¡Fuego! ¡Ahhhh!  
  
- ¡Puro Kuroro Soleo Pentus que se apague el fuego! - entonces comenzaron a salir grandes cantidades de agua de alguna parte... ¡la tienda se inundaba!  
  
- ¡Poporin pyuarin hana hanapi que se detenga el agua! - de alguna parte aparecieron muchas rocas y tierra que taparon el agua...  
  
...  
  
- ¡Ups! - Mayorka los quedó mirando feo...  
  
- ¡Suficiente! ¡Vayan a practicar al patio! ¡Y de ahora en adelante todos los hechizos que involucren elementos están completamente prohibidos! _  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Palilira palilori palu! ¡Que aparezca... una empanada! - frente a Sorceress apareció una deliciosa empanada, la probó... - mmm... le faltó la aceituna ^^U pero creo está bien...  
  
- ¡Pucoparu destruction hortolapzu! ¡Que aparezca un poco de ramen! - Wolverine prueba su ramen, el cual tampoco sabe mal...  
  
- ¡Puro Kuroro Soleo Pentus! ¡Que aparezca un chocolate con almendras! - todos comen un poco del chocolate de dekar, tampoco sabe mal...  
  
- ¡Poporin pyuarin hana hanapi! ¡Que aparezca un plato de sushi! - Selene mira su suchi - *¬* ¡está delicioso! ¡creo que ya le agarré el truco a esto! ^^  
  
- ¡Purito prune fami famifa! ¡Que aparezca una ensalada de tomates! - ...a Kattana no le iba tan bien, frente a ella apareció un plato con unos tomates sin lavar ni pelar ni picar ni nada, todos muy verdes y feos... - T_T ¿por qué no me funciona?  
  
- ...Bueno... nosotros llevamos mas tiempo practicando ^^U ¡ya le agarrarás el truco! - todos le dieron ánimos a Kattana... entonces se fijaron en la hora...  
  
- ¡uy! ¡Es muy tarde! ¡Yo debo irme a mi casa! - Sorce iba a tomar su bolso y correr cuando apareció Mayorka y la detuvo...  
  
- ¡Esperen un poco! ¡Debo hacerles un anuncio importante! - todos la miraron muy atentos - Mañana en la noche iremos al mundo de la magia para hacer el examen de nivel nueve, no se atrasen, y recuerden guardar esferas para dar la prueba... - todos se quedaron como congelados... luego de un rato Sorce asintió y se fue...  
  
- ¡¿Mañana?! ¡No hemos practicado lo suficiente! ¡¿Y si reprobamos?! ¡¿Y si nos hacen hacer un examen escrito?! ¡¿Y si creen que no sirvo para bruja y me quitan mi tap y...?! - Selene se veía claramente asustada...  
  
- ¡Calma! ¡El examen de nivel nueve es MUY fácil! ¡Ningún aprendiz lo ha reprobado desde...! ¬¬ Desde que lo reprobó Doremi... pero ese un caso aparte... ¬¬ ella era una niña demasiado torpe ¬¬  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Achu!  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo Doremi? ¿No estarás pescando un resfriado?   
  
- Eh... no.. creo que alguien habla mal de mi ¬¬U  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Bien... entonces los espero mañana... - todos se despidieron y comenzaron a irse...  
  
- Hermano...  
  
- ¿uh?  
  
- Tengo miedo... ¡voy a reprobar el examen! - Wolverine y los otros miraron a Kattana...  
  
- No lo creo, Mayorka lo dijo, el examen es muy fácil ^^ solo practica un poco mas ^^  
  
- Si... - entonces divisaron la casa de los chicos... estos se despidieron... Selene y Dekar siguieron caminando en silencio...  
  
- ¿Tu no tienes miedo de reprobar? - Dekar se detuvo un poco...  
  
- Para ser sincero... creo que no... ^^U  
  
- ¡Que envidia! Yo creo fallaré el examen de puros nervios que tengo... - la chica bajó la mirada - en verdad quiero para ese examen...  
  
- ¡Y lo vas a hacer! Mañana todos iremos juntos al reino de la magia, ¡y pasaremos ese examen juntos! Todo irá bien... - Dekar le sonrió... la chica bajó un poco mas la mirada... completamente sonrojada...  
  
- Gracias... eh... yo doblo aquí... nos vemos mañana... supongo... v///v - se dio la vuelta rápidamente y salió corriendo, un poco después Dekar la escuchó tropezar y lanzar unas pocas maldiciones, antes de seguir corriendo...  
  
- ^_^UUU  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ...entonces... la célula sexual femenina con la célula sexual masculina, se unen formando el Cigoto, este avanza por las tropas hasta el útero y se forma la implantación...  
  
- "Hoy por la noche iremos a hacer el examen..."  
  
- "...voy a reprobar..."  
  
- "¿qué era el útero? O_o"  
  
- "Es mejor tomar las cosas con calma y dejar que todo pase... ¡voy a reprobar! _"  
  
- "¡Odio los exámenes! _"  
  
- "Es que... va a ser muy difícil, lo sé..."  
  
- "No estoy preparada para esto..."  
  
- ¡Voy a reprobar! ... - toda la clase se giró a ver a quienes habían gritado... consecuentemente al mismo tiempo... - o_O - los chicos también se miraron entre ellos...  
  
- Si tanto miedo tienen de reprobar, podrían partir poniendo algo mas de atención a la clase ¬¬  
  
- .. ji ji... ^^UU  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Bien... hoy en la noche es el examen... - Dekar suspiró...  
  
- ¿Van a la tienda?  
  
- No lo creo... yo tengo cosas que hacer - Sorce bajó la mirada...  
  
- Uh... a mí sí me gustaría ir, debo practicar aún... - Kattana sonrió incómoda...  
  
- Entonces yo iré con ella - Wolverine sonrió...  
  
- Yo me voy a mi casa... me siento algo mal... - Selene se veía algo mareada...  
  
- ^^U A veces puedes ser muy nerviosa... - la chica le lanzó una fría mirada a Wolverine y se fue sin decir nada mas...  
  
- Bueno... yo ya me voy... nos vemos en la noche... - Sorceress también se fue...  
  
- Supongo nosotros vamos a la tienda ñ_ñ  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Debí haber ido con ellos a la tienda! _ - Sorce caminaba distraída... - me gustaría practicar un poco mas T_T ...¡rayos! ¿en qué estaba pensando? T_T solo espero me vaya bien...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- Me... siento... mal... - Selene se veía algo descompuesta... - _ ¡voy a fallar el maldito examen! Tal vez no deba darlo... y rendirme... T__T ¡no puedo hacer esto! ...¡tengo miedo!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Purito prube fami famifa! ¡que aparezca un plato de sopa! - ante Kattana aparece un plato de sopa fría y de mal sabor - T_T  
  
- Solo... practica un poco mas... sé que ya casi le agarras el truco... - justo en ese momento suena un reloj el cual indica ya casi es hora se vayan...  
  
- T_________T  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿Todos listos? - los cinco brujos asintieron... no muy seguros de sí mismos... - entonces Mayorka abrió la puerta hacia el reino de la magia... todos cruzaron... había llegado la hora del examen...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la autora: T______________T ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¿qué pasa si repruebo el examen? T_T ¡no quero! _ ...puchas! Tal vez si me mandan reviews me suben el animo xD ...^^UU ya... mmm... ¿qué puedo decir? ¡espero pronto este arriba la siguiente parte! ¿qué tiene en la cabeza esta autora que tarda tanto es escribir y...? Ap! Pero si esa soy yo ^^UU xD igual... prácticamente les subo un capi diario, así no que sean tan exigentes xD bueno... cualquier cosa que quieran que pase, sugerencias.. no sé.. lo que quieran, de repente cosas que no tengan nada que ver con la historia igual me sirven, ya que en algunas partes voy a poner pequeños especiales ^^U si piden romance entre Selene y Dekar ningún problema! XDDDDD ^^UUUUUUU eso sería... puchas! Yo estoy escribiendo esto y tengo miedo de reprobar! T_T  
  
Se despide... Selene Metallium, una brujita asustadísima que sufre de grandes crisis de pánico a los exámenes ¬¬U 


	7. ¡No me gustan los exámenes!

Demo Watashi wa mo Mahou Tsukai Tai!  
  
By: Selene y Kittyta xD  
  
Disclaimer: No sé a quien pertenece Ojamajo Doremi, mía no es... y los personajes de esta historia tampoco =P son personas con vida y todo... osea... algo que yo no tengo xD  
  
Notas iniciales: Tardé mucho en poner esto y no quiero molestar mas... poniéndole aparte, unas notas que nadie leerá =P  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Capítulo 6: ¡No me gustan los exámenes!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Los cinco chicos junto con la granoin y su hada caminaban lentamente, con un paso lúgubre...  
  
- ¡Apresúrense! _ ¡Llegaremos tarde! - pero aún así todos caminaban algo cabizbajos y con los hombros caídos... - ¬¬  
  
- Mayorka, no los presiones... ^^UUU  
  
- Bien... hemos llegado... - todos pararon frente al pequeño puesto en donde se realizaban los exámenes...  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos aprendices! - Mota Mota les sonrió...  
  
- Apresúrense en dar el examen, tengo cosas que hacer - Mota no era tan amable...  
  
- Bien... ^^U Solo... uh... ¿qué tenemos que hacer? - las brujas estaban por darles el examen cuando todos menos Dekar lanzaron un grito ahogado...  
  
- ¡No estoy listo para esto! _ - las examinadoras los vieron entre extrañadas, compasivas y enojadas...  
  
- ¬¬ Bien... - Mota esperó a que se tranquilizaran un poco - el examen de nivel nueve consiste simplemente en aparecer un plato de fondo, una ensalada y un postre, nosotras diremos si salió bien o mal... - la mayoría suspiró...  
  
- Bien, ¿quién de ustedes partirá? - miró a los Ojamajo... - todos dieron un paso hacia atrás de manera instintiva... Dekar quedó adelante...  
  
...  
  
- Bueno... yo parto... - Dekar se adelantó, bastante nervioso...  
  
- ¡Si fallas me las pagarás! ¬¬ - el chico tragó con dificultad...  
  
- Aquí vamos... "por favor resulta T_T" ... ¡Puro Kuroro soleo Pentus! ¡Que aparezca... que aparezca...! ¡¡¡un filete grande y de buen sabor!!! - frente a él aparece el plato de comida... no.. se veía mal.. o_ò  
  
- *-* "Tal vez si pase la prueba... *__*"  
  
- "¡Que maravilloso es Dekar! n_n"  
  
- "No superaré la prueba T_T"  
  
- "Ay.. me dio hambre.. o_o"  
  
- "¡¡¡Ayuda!!!"  
  
- Mmm... - Mota miró detenidamente el plato de comida... - no se ve mal... continúa por favor...  
  
- Si... ahora... la ensalada... "T_T ¡esta me sale mal!" ¡Puro Kuroro soleo Pentus! ¡Que aparezca... un plato de lechuga! "eso debe ser fácil... o.o" - en la mesa aparece un plato... de lechuga... o_ò un plato... ¿hecho con lechugas?   
  
- o_OU  
  
- ¡Eh! P-puedo arreglarlo! T_T ¡Puro kuroro soleo Pentus! ¡¡Que aparezca un plato CON lechuga! ...¡lavada y cortada y con aliños! o_o - ahora si aparece lo que se pidió... - Mota lo mira algo molesta...  
  
- ¬¬ pasaremos eso por alto... sigue.. _  
  
- i_i bien... solo... falta el postre... ¡Puro Kuroro soleo Pentus! ¡Que aparezca... un posillo.. CON helado...! De... ¡piña! ¡y con una cuchara! - esta vez todo parece salir bien... el helado no se ve mal... Dekar sonríe... aunque... se ve algo verde... o_oU  
  
- Ahora... veremos... - Mota Mota se acerca a la comida... prueba un poco de cada cosa... - mmm.. el filete está algo crudo... - Dekar se encoge... - ¡pero que inteligente! ¡me encanta la carne a medio cocer!  
  
- ¡uff! =o= - todos suspiran...  
  
- La ensalada... Mmm... creo que le faltó algo de aceite... - todos se tensan... - pero como el aceite hace muy mal para salud, está perfecto... - mas suspiros... - ahora el postre... - suspenso... Mota Mota se lleva un poco de helado a la boca... - bien... no me queda mas que decir...   
  
- ¡Ahh! . ¡Mayorka no me mates!  
  
- ...¡Aprobado!  
  
- ¡Lo siento yo no quise! - Dekar se tira al suelo y esconde la cabeza... todos están callados - ¡practiqué cuanto pude pero...! ...eh... ¿dijo aprobado? O_o  
  
- Si... o.o  
  
- Ah... entonces está bien... ^^U - Dekar se desmaya...  
  
- Eh... ¿siguiente? - todos se miran entre ellos... al parecer nadie tiene mucho deseos de salir... en eso notan una extraña aura en el lugar =P todos se giran a Sorce... esta tiene la cabeza baja y una energía roja se arremolina a su alrededor... levanta la vista y ven sus ojos, inundados por un extraño fuego...  
  
- ¡ES MI TURNO!  
  
...  
  
- o_OU "¿Y a esta que le pasa? u_uU" - Sorce camina hasta quedar frente a la mesa...  
  
- ¡Espero instrucciones señor!  
  
- ¬¬ lo mismo que el otro.. rápido por favor...  
  
- ¡Señor, sí Señor!  
  
- ¬_¬ - roce toma su tracordeo...  
  
- ¡Aquí voy! ¡Pililira palilori palu! ¡que aparezca... un plato de... con...! ¡fideos.. con salsa de tomates! - frente a Sorce aparece el plato de largos fideos... cubiertos con una apetitosa salsa... - =o=  
  
- Bien... bien... continúe!  
  
- ¡Como usted ordene señor!  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¡Pililira palilori pali! ¡Que aparezca un plato de ensalada de apio! ¡Picada aliñada y lavada! ¬¬ - la ensalada aparece...  
  
- Ahora...  
  
- ¡¡¡Pililira palilori palu!!! ¡¡¡QUE APAREZCAN UNOS DURAZNOS CON CREMA!!! - todos se tapan los oídos..  
  
- ¬____¬U - Frente a Sorce... aparece una lata de duraznos en conserva... y otra de crema... o_o  
  
- Eh... ¡pililira palilori palu! ¡aparece un abre latas, un pocillo y una cuchara! - Sorce abre la lata de duraznos y la de crema rápidamente... deja los duraznos en el pocillo.... - eh.... La crema la echan a elección ^^U - Mota Mota suspiró y se dispuso a probar la comida...  
  
- Mmm... los fideos se te han pasado algo... ¬.¬  
  
- ¡Lo tendré en cuenta señor! o_o  
  
- _ - la examinadora prueba la ensalada y luego el postre... - mmm... la ensalada no está mal... y aunque no me trago del todo eso de "para que le echen a elección"... creo que... ¡aprobada! ^^  
  
- o__o ¡¡Gr-gracias señor!! ... x_x  
  
- Bueno... ¿quién será el siguiente? - Selene avanza un poco.... Tiembla mucho... y parece al borde del llando... - o_o  
  
- T_T y-yo...  
  
- ¿Sabes que nadie te obliga a hacer esto.. verdad? o_o - Selene asintió.. - bien... te espero.. o_oU  
  
- Bien... yo... sé que pasaré este examen... me va... a ir... bien..... T_T - Selene toma su tracordeo con mucha fuerza... - ¡P-po.. popor-rin... py-yuarin... ha-na... ha-na-pi! Que... aparezca... un plato de sushi! . - cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza, concetrándose todo lo que puede... todos quedan mirando el plato... no se atreve a abrir los ojos...  
  
- Bueno... eh...  
  
- ¡Ya reprobé! ¿Cierto? ¡Ya sabía que reprobaría! ¡soy una tonta! T_T  
  
- De hecho estaba por decirte que el sushi sabe muy bien... ^^U - todos habian tomado un poco para probarlo...  
  
- o_oUU eh... bueno... yo... ^^UU practiqué mucho... - Selene estaba ganando mas confianza... - ahora... ¡poporin... pyuarin.... Hana... hanapi...! ¡aparece un plato con.... Brocoli! - aparece el plato con el brocoli... tal vez algo grande.. o.o - y... lo... último... _ "no falles.. T_T" ¡poporin pyuarin hana hanapi! ¡aparece... una sandia! - en la mesa aparece un plato grande con pedazos cortados de sandía...  
  
- No se ve nada mal... - Mota Mota lo prueba todo... - ¡Aprobada!  
  
- ...T_T ¡¡¡Muchas gracias señorita Mota Mota!!! No sabe el alivio que me ha dado! Yo.. T_T yo no sé qué haría si hubiese reprobado este examen, es tan importante para mi y...  
  
- ¬¬ Siguiente... - Wolverine se adelanta... - veamos qué tanto puedes hacer...  
  
- ¡Claro que puedo! Eh... ¿qué había que hacer? ^^U - todos caen al suelo con una gotita...  
  
- Eh... aparecer una comida, una ensalada y un postre ¬¬  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Eso es fácil! - toma su tracordeo - ¡Pucoparu Destruction Hortolapzu! ¡Aparece una comida, un postre y una ensalada!  
  
...  
  
- o_oU - todos quedan callados... al parecer no pasa nada... entonces frente a ellos aparece un plato de comida tapado, con toda su cuchillería, una fuente de deliciosa ensalada surtida y un posillo con variedad de helados... - O_OU  
  
- ¿Y...? ^^U - Mota Mota se adelanta... levanta la tapa del plato y ve el contenido... - ¿qué comida es esta? - Sorce se adelanta y la mira detenidamente...  
  
- Mmm... pareciera que es un plato de pescado marinado en su salsa con arroz blanco de acompañamiento... o.o  
  
- o_oU - Mota Mota prueba un poco... - pues... está... muy bien... a... aprobado...  
  
- Gracias, sabía que podía lograrlo... ^^ - todos miran a Wolverine con los ojos muy abiertos...  
  
- Bueno... ¿ese era el último?  
  
- Fa... falto yo... - se giraron al lugar de donde provenía la suave voz... Kattana se veía nerviosa...  
  
- Bien, ¿nos harías el favor de apurarte? Estamos por cerrar el puesto... - eso no hizo que se tranquilizara...  
  
- Cla... claro... - apretó el tracordeo con mucha fuerza... - ¡Purito Prune Fami Famifa! ¡Aparece una pizza! - frente a todos aparece la pizza... esta.... Está algo quemada... el queso se cae por los lados... y... bueno... no es que... parezca bien.... - T_T  
  
- "Pobre Kattana..."  
  
- "¡Aprobé! *-*"  
  
- "¡¡¡Hermanita tú puedes!!!"  
  
- "@_@"  
  
"Chiquilla atolondrada... tendría que haber practicado más... ¬¬"  
  
- Continúa por favor...  
  
- ¡Purito Prune Fami Famifa aparece un helado de piña! - aparece un helado de paleta... envuelto en un papel muy feo... - ...  
  
- u_uU te falta la ensalada querida...  
  
- "Vamos... yo puedo... yo puedo..." ¡Purito Prune Fami Famifa! ¡Aparece una ensalada de lechuga! - eso era... frente a Kattana aparece una ensalada de lechugas muy feas... algo sucias... no es que fuera comida demasiado apetitosa...  
  
- Bueno... aún hay que probarlo... - Mota Mota se dirigía hacia la mesa...  
  
- ¡No! A esta yo la evalúo... - Mota se adelanta y toma asiento frente a la mesa... casi todos los presentes se ponen blancos como el papel...toma una cuchara, se sirve un poco de cada cosa y lo mastica por largo rato... queda en silencio... una sonrisa aparece en su rostro...  
  
- ¿Y bien...? - todos están espectantes...  
  
- Bueno... mmm... ¿adivinen qué?  
  
- ¿Si...?  
  
- "Por favor..."  
  
- "Hermanita..."  
  
- "Si... si..."  
  
- "*-*"  
  
- Y...  
  
...................  
  
.................  
  
...............  
  
.............  
  
...........  
  
.........  
  
.......  
  
.....  
  
...  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REPROBADA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡¡¡Lo siento Kattanita!!! T_T Usted sabe que la historia debe ser así... u_u lo siento mucho... hasta aquí nada más llega este capi... y espero tengan paciencia para esperar el siguiente... sé que tarde años en subir esta porquería... pero ahroa trataré de que no sea así, de todas maneras tardaré algo, ya que ahora estoy en clases y en mi colegio nueov me hacen pruebas TODOS los días... ¬¬ bueno... espero pronto poner una actualización... por mientras... se despide  
  
Selene Metallium (Hiperion... o_o)   
  
Una brujita de nivel 9! n_n 


End file.
